Scarlet Tears
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Ezio Auditore now resides within Monterrigoni with his lone nephew. Without his beloved wife and family loniliness slowly takes ahold of him, but will that change when he meets a youthful courtesan? Note: OC's will be in this, but Ezio and Claudia will be key characters.
1. Prologue

Dislcaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Assassin's Creed, but my OC's do belong to me.

Scarlet Tears

Chapter 1-Prologue

Elisa knelt silently before the aged man sitting on his throne, one of her small fists placed above her heart as a symbol of respect. Her snowy white robes billowed slightly as the wind rustled through the open windows, the merry birds chanting their morning song as the sun rose from the East.

"I have brought the girl, as you commanded Mentor." The tall man said as he too, bowed his head with his fist placed at his heart, his equally white robes rustling slightly as he waited his Master's response.

Now the aged man nodded respectfully, his graying beard following the movements of his head as he spoke. "Grazie Bernado, you may go now." Came his order, his thick Italian accent ringing through the large room.

Bernado nodded and bowed once more before turning towards the exit, the large, heavy doors creaking open and closing shut as the man left.

Silence passed through the room, though it was not ominous or awkward, but content and easy, as if the two could remain there and simply enjoy one another's company.

At last the girl broke the silence, her voice weak from barely using it, "Have I displeased you Mentor?" She asked, her voice neutral and solemn as if she was made of stone.

"Of course not Elisa, is it wrong of me to request your presence otherwise?" The man smiled, his eyes twinkling beneath the shadow of his cowl.

Elisa paused, but continued hesitantly, "The others may think it…unjust."

"Unjust you say? How so?" He prodded.

Elisa shifted uncomfortably, but cleared her throat before continuing.  
"They believe it is a form of favoritism, inviting only one of your novices to your chambers for a reason that is not an order or punishment."

At this, the man nodded again, a thoughtful expression on his face as he began to see the error of his decisions.

"Perhaps that is true, but can they blame me for preferring your company as opposed to theirs?"

"Yes, but they also accuse me of persuading you…indecently." Elisa spoke again.

"Elisa, you and I know you put your past behind you long ago, and if the others cannot see that, then they are to blame." The man replied.

At this, the girl nodded, taking in her Mentor's words carefully. "Grazie Mentor."

Now the man rose from his throne, though he was nearly seventy-five and was a shadow of his former self he still was quite healthy and mobile. His black robes swayed and his armor gleamed as he rose, a neatly carved cane helping him maintain his balance.

"Let us talk of other things now." He insisted as he motioned for her to rise and she followed him into a more secluded area of his chambers.

He motioned for her to sit and join him at a table that sat near the large window that overlooked the majority of Monterrigoni as he poured a cup of tea and offered it to her before pouring one for himself.

* * *

Many times she would be summoned here, and although she enjoyed the visits immensely the other novices however, did not.

They accused her of seducing their Mentor and therefore gaining his favor unjustly and unrightfully, this was very untrue but it seemed no matter what she did or said they would not be swayed from their conclusion.

Ezio had been right; she had put her past far behind her and looked only towards the future now, though as of the present, it did not look promising.

It had been two years since she had first met Ezio Auditore De Firenze, and she had been a very different person.

Once her Mother died her brother had wasted no time in selling her to the Courtesan House in order to gain a promotion in his Templar status, he never visited…..never sent money….it was as if she had been abandoned.

Regardless the Courtesan's took her in, giving her a room to share with five other women and fitting her in the extravagant silks after doing her hair in such a way that marked her as a prostitute.

From that day onward, they taught her everything they knew, from pick pocketing to seduction and she accepted her fate as a courtesan, as nothing more than someone meant to please others for money.

Her bright orange hair and flawless skin had marked her as exotic and unique, and was constantly hired by many men, though most of which were Templar soldiers that requested her by her brother's ushering.

That was around the time when her brother began visiting her, though not for the best of reasons. Instead of kind words she was met with only harsh language and threats, he said she must perform her best for every man that he sent her or it would hurt his reputation and therefore he would hurt her.

At first, she had retaliated fiercely, denying men that came to her by her brother's request or performing poorly for them in order to exact her revenge upon her brother, she wanted him to feel what she had when he had abandoned her.

Yet, the punishment was almost as bad, with each man that left unsatisfied he would return to torture her and beat her, though not too badly for he didn't want to scar her beautiful features.

That was around the time when she had encountered Ezio, who had requested her.

When she saw his aged face she was dumbfounded but complied by offering herself to him and was equally as shocked when he had shook his head, his eyes closed as he ordered her to dress.

Instead he merely wanted to sit and drink tea with her, a request she found absurd considering she had never been wanted for anything besides her body.

But she did as asked, and every day he would return and request her company for tea, and though she found him strange and mysterious she came to enjoy his company immensely.

Eventually their bond grew and she eventually revealed to him about her past, how her Mother had passed so suddenly and her Father had been slain in battle, and how her brother had sold her into prostitution.

He too, revealed his true colors, he began telling her all his adventures around the world, starting with his past and ending with the present, though it was clear he was never really telling her everything, he hadn't yet revealed to her exactly why or how he became so skilled with blades.

That is when they began to understand one another entirely; he too, had had a hard life that he did not wish to lead, just as she did, the only difference being he had lived his to the fullest, whereas she was still struggling to rise from the bottom.

Eventually she began spying for him, persuading her employers into revealing secrets which she in turn, revealed to him.

And he was grateful, he in turn paid her more money than she thought possible despite the fact she had never pleased him the way she pleased her other employers, and he always returned for tea every day.

Not long afterwards, and he stopped returning for tea, and she grew depressed and lonely once more.

Though one day, a small bird, a pigeon arrived at her windowsill, pecking at the window persistently until it was opened, revealing it had a small note attached to it's body.

It was from him, Ezio Auditore De Firenze, informing her that he would be returning to his home in Monterrigoni and he requested her to join him and be taught as an Assassin.

At first, the offer been revolting, Assassin's killed, Templar's killed, and so would she be no better than her brother if she joined?

But then she recalled his tale, and how kind he had been to her, and at that moment she realized she would never be happy as a Courtesan, she wouldn't be able to live her life to the fullest here in Paris. So she did the only thing she could, she joined him, and never once looked back.

A/N: I worked hard on this and edited it a lot, my OC's name is Elisa (E-lees-E-ah) and she is French, but her last name has yet to be determined. Please tell me what you think, I rarely write in this style and I rarely do fan fictions that include OC's anymore….


	2. Remorse

Chapter 2-Remorse

Ezio sipped his tea casually, gazing out the window distantly. The sweet aroma of the many scented candles along with the inviting scent of the tea soothing him. The clouds outside warned of rain or a possible storm, it was dark and quite, much like his mood right now.

It was times like these when Ezio would recall his past memories, when he had been young and active...lively even. Unfortunately his aged body could no longer continue his adventuring even though his spirit still thrived with life.

Though he had long ago realized his inability to continue his assassin lifestyle and accepted it, though it had been very hard. His days that had once been filled with adventures and travels all over the world halted, and suddenly he became very lonely and very sad, dullness and boredom replacing his previous thrilling adventures.

His duties as Master Assassin had been an excellent distraction of course, it seemed he was always making rounds around the Monterrigoni training grounds, checking on livestock, novices, and trainers as well as dealing with his messenger pigeons.

But now, sitting alone with nothing and no one, his past began crawling back to him and he could do nothing to halt it's progress….Perhaps he felt he needed to remember his past so no errors would be made in the future, or perhaps he simply wanted to remember, to hold onto everything, good and bad.

His past was both dark and light. Often times when loneliness would consume him he would reflect on the darkness that clouded his past, every mistake he made would reappear before his eyes...Helpless as he clutched his first true love's body as her life ebbed away...Powerless as Cesare ended his Uncle Mario's life with a single bullet to the head...

However the thing that scarred him the most deeply was the unrightful death of his two brothers and his father...It had been long ago, yet the image had been branded into his mind, and still was as fresh as the first time he had witnessed it as a young man, barely able to comprehend what was happening, let alone do something about it.

Of course, now he had grown from that experience and many more tragic ones to follow it, but he still felt regret…and still felt a blind rage whenever he thought of that bastard Uberti pulling the lever that let his beloved family members hang, a sadistic and pleased smile on his face as he did so.

He had never asked for that, he had never done anything to Ulberti, none of them had, and he still did it….but why? Because he felt threatened, he felt that one day one of us would get woken up from that daydream like life of nobility and embrace our destiny as an assassin.

Even now he still shed tears in mourning for his lost family members; they could have had a lovely life, filled with all the happiness and joy they deserved. Would Fredrico have a lovely wife and loving children? Would Petuccio grow into a handsome young man? Would his Father still run the bank in Florence? Or resume his Assassin lifestyle?

Ezio knew it was bad to dwell on the past, but he was a much wiser, more accomplished man than the revenge seeking, blood lusting young man that had slain Ulberti and many others so long ago.

Ezio had been so absorbed in his memories that he jumped when a very quiet knock sounded at the door. He would know that knock anywhere, it was Elisa of course, but he knew she would not seek him out unless it was bad.

The aged man wiped the stray tears from his face as he quickly called for her to enter, turning so he could see her lithe form push open the heavy doors with some effort and slip through the doorway.

He didn't need to guess why she was here; the depressed and defeated look on her face told him everything.

As of now her pink tinged lips were quivering only slightly, and if he wasn't mistaken her face appeared to have the shiny streaks of tears. He tsked and motioned her closer; the girl hesitated but reluctantly stepped into his outstretched arms.

He held her a little while, and she stood there, not returning the embrace, but not refusing it either.

"Damn that nephew of mine, what did he do this time?" He asked as he led her to the same table they had sat at just the other day, pouring her a cup of steaming tea as she took a sip and prepared her answer.

"Telling you wouldn't be wise." She answered; despite the tears her voice was cold and hollow, as if she was some sort of mechanical device that held no emotions.

Ezio growled, "Tell me Elisa."

She took a shaky breath, but revealed what exactly his nephew had done this time, everything from the usual hatred directed at her for refusing to kill or spar during practice to teasing her for being a courtesan, or rather ex-courtesan.

Ezio sighed, his head shaking slightly. "I have told you many times, there is no shame in being unwilling to kill another living thing; I would prefer it no other way."

But she simply shook her head, "I'll never be able to graduate from novice if I can't kill, that's the sole duty of an Assassin….I may as well return to Paris and…" She trailed off, her voice unable to finish.

"No you will not." Ezio said firmly. "I assure you it will come in time, others are born with a natural tolerance to death and blood, and are willing to kill at a young age, but that does not mean anything. A true Assassin would not resort to violence if it can be helped; perhaps you are one of those few."

"Grazie Mentor, but you really mustn't concern yourself with me so much." She warned.

"Perhaps, but I really must apologize for my nephew's behavior, he is a very….complex young man, but I assure you he is not all bad." He assured, though it seemed she was very unconvinced as she stared into her milky reflection in the tea.

"Perhaps Mentor….Perhaps." She murmured.

* * *

The door shut loudly again as Elisa and her escort left his presence. Leaving the aged man in silence yet again.

He rubbed his tired eyes. He normally enjoyed Elisa's company very much, but seeing her miserable and upset made him just as miserable and extremely exasperated.

This was not what he had intended for her when he had sent that fateful note to her via a messenger pigeon, surely she understood that he wanted her to be happy and live her life to the fullest, far away from any courtesan house.

Yet it seemed she was very far from happy, but she tolerated it nonetheless, it seemed she would rather be here as a novice where she was teased mercilessly for being unable to harm other living creatures than being housed in a courtesan chamber, forced to please others against her will.

His sighed yet again, he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why the other's hated her so much.

Yes it was very uncommon to accept a member from outside the Brotherhood, and even more uncommon for said member to be a woman, let alone a former courtesan.

But still, that was the past, and she had grown since then….so why hadn't the others accepted her just as he had so long ago?

He gritted his teeth as he seethed, he couldn't believe the others would accuse her of something so vile and dishonorable as persuading him indecently, he couldn't believe they would think he would be so willing to bed a girl that was barely an adult.

And to think it had all been started by his damned nephew, Damiano.

Of course, Ezio loved his nephew with all his heart. He was truly his pride and joy, but without a Father figure in his life he was misguided and raised poorly, thus resulting in his brazen and unreasonable attitude.

Not that Claudia had been a bad Mother, she hadn't, she simply was very busy managing the Courtesan house and she had little or no time for him. And when she did, it was very brief and usually to chide at him.

There was no deny she was very strict, but she was also very protective. In fact she had barely agreed to let Ezio take him under his wing and fufill his destiny as an Assassin.

Though Claudia hadn't actually been a courtesan, in fact she was a trained Assassin now, but she had chosen to retire early in order to settle down with her ever busy business.

Still…it had to have been awkward and strange, being a small child and living in the Courtesan house, surrounded by women and little or no men.

Of course, over time he would truly learn what exactly a Courtesan house was for, and he did. But being the only permanent male resident at an all women home had to have been hard, having no father figures or discipline had led him to become rebellious and spoiled.

As of now, he had been growing and maturing since he first began living with Ezio when he turned ten, but it was a very agonizing, very slow process and it seemed with Elisa around his progress was slowly diminishing.

It wasn't like Elisa was a bad Assassin either, when she had first arrived here at age fifteen she had already mastered the more subtle arts of Assassination, things like eavesdropping, pick pocketing, and stealth. It was the idea of 'killing' that froze her.

Though she preferred the long ranged weapons like knives and crossbows, she had also been forced to learn the basics of melee combat using swords and various other weapons.

All in all, she performed well in accuracy and field training, but those were just straw filled dummies and wooden targets, not actually people, so when they did sparring she froze and absolutely refused to attack; instead she dodged everything they threw at her until the trainer was forced to call it a draw.

This was frustrating for everyone, who had ever heard of an Assassin unwilling to kill? Ezio didn't believe this was such a bad thing; she would be useful even if she refused to kill. In fact, he respected her decision and was proud that she couldn't be swayed, no matter how infuriating it was or how brutally she was teased.

"Is something…troubling you Master?" Bernado's voice broke through his thoughts, the younger Assassin had always been his trusted assistant and he was the sole person he ever spoke his mind to aside from Elisa.

"I'm afraid so…Though could you help me and go fetch my nephew for me?" Ezio asked, lacing his fingers together as he rested his chin on them, it seemed this was going to be a long conversation.

A/N: How are you liking it so far? Are my OC's too much? I wanted Elisa to have some sort of weakness or dilemma and one of those is her refusal to kill, because of this she is harassed by the other Novices, in case you couldn't tell.


	3. Damiano

Chapter 3-Damiano

Damiano walked swiftly throughout the elegant palace like halls of the Auditore Villa, maneuvering swiftly around the various servants and other Assassin brethren with ease.

Normally this would have delighted him beyond belief, the fact that his beloved Uncle was calling him to his quarters was indeed exciting, but that was all ruined the moment he saw _her_ walking swiftly opposite his own direction.

As she passed his eyes locked on her and he hoped his menacing glare reached her through the shadow casted over her hood. He scoffed; he had never seen such a pathetic excuse for an Assassin in his life.

Sure, she may have some degree of skill in stealth and pick pocketing, but when it came to actually harming someone she is about as useful as a goddamned statue. And everyone knew the main job of every Assassin was the kill.

It was beyond him why his Uncle cherished her so much, she was deadweight to him.

By the time he arrived at the unfamiliar but intricately designed double doors of his Uncle's quarters he was fuming, her very presence having made his blood boil with anger.

He knocked twice, each time his knuckles pounding a little more than necessary. He waited and gritted his teeth impatiently as he listened to the echo of the knock and awaited his Uncle's permission to enter.

"Come in." Came his Uncle's reply, and he deftly forced open the doors and let them slam shut, the sharp sound voicing his own anger.

Upon seeing Damiano at the doorway, Ezio smiled despite his nephew's scowl; his aged face wrinkling as he gestured for him to move closer.

"I see Bernado fetched you as I requested." He mused, "Come in nephew, and sit with me."

Slowly Damiano crossed the cold marble floor to take a seat across from his aged Uncle as he poured himself a cup of tea and offered it to him.

Damiano refused the offer with a subtle shake of his head and watched as Ezio let out a sigh and began to sip at the tea he had refused.

"Uncle, why did you summon me?" Damiano asked finally, though his voice was colder than he had actually intended it to be.

"Is it wrong of me to want to sit and enjoy my only nephew?" Ezio countered.

Damiano however, merely rolled his eyes and huffed. Ezio had never ever requested his presence to simply visit with him or to chat and enjoy a meal with him, and he didn't think today was the day to start.

"Not at all, but there has to be something else." He murmured, despite his secret desire to get to know his Uncle better, he also knew pointless conversations' about the weather or training would bore him to tears.

Perhaps that's why Ezio had always neglected to spend time with him, perhaps he knew Damiano would be bored by whatever they discussed.

However Damiano was not stupid, he knew of the legends and tales all the other elderly Assassins told. They spoke of wild tales of his Uncle's adventures, and while they were exciting and enticing, he wished of nothing more than to hear it from Ezio himself.

"You are too smart for your own good Damiano, but yes. There _is _something else." Ezio chuckled.

At this Damiano growled and spoke before he could correct himself, "Is it about that damned_ puttana_ again?!"

Instantly something about his Uncle changed, all humor drained from his face as he tensed and seemed to darken considerably. Despite his age, the old man was actually intimidating.

"That _puttana_ has a name Damiano!" He countered, his voice booming with such intensity it made Damiano shudder.

But instead of cowering in fear, he only grew angrier and he slammed his clenched fist onto the tabletop, making the fine china tea set teeter where they stood.

"That's all you care about Uncle! It's always her this and she that!" He protested, taking all his strength not to smash the nearest object.

"You are wrong! I care about her, yes! But I care about you Damiano just as much, if not more!" He countered again.

"That's bullshit! If you did you wouldn't call me here just to scold me!" He hissed.

Ezio opened his mouth, most likely to add to the fire of rage growing inside Damiano, but he wasn't about to let him.

"What is it about her you like so much anyway!? She's useless!" Damiano demanded.

At this, Ezio took a breath and steadied himself. And when he spoke, his voice was much calmer and quieter.

"Do you really wish to know my nephew?" He asked quietly, and instantly Damiano felt a pang of guilt as he sat again, not realizing he had stood in the first place.

"Yes." Damiano said, although he had calmed down considerably, his fists still remained clenched and each word was spoken through clenched teeth.

"Fair enough," He said, seeming to take his time before answering. "I first was interested in her because she resembles my late wife, Sofia."

At this, Damiano was shocked. He had never actually seen the girl without her hood down, he didn't even know her name, but he had seen many portraits of Sofia.

Sofia was a woman much younger than his Uncle, yet she chose to love him anyway. He had been too young to actually see her in person before she died of a sudden illness, but he had heard that she was a wonderful and kind person. It was also said that Ezio was never himself without her.

Yet in the portraits, she was a slim and porcelain skinned woman, with eyes that held vast knowledge and dazzling flaming hair, one of extravagance and unique beauty.

"That was why I chose her as a companion during my time in France, but I brought her with me for very different reasons and protect her for those same reasons." His Uncle spoke again, and suddenly he felt very confused.

"Uncle, what reasons could you possibly have to bring a _courtesan _into the Order?" Was all he said.

But Ezio just shook his head, a disappointed look shading his face.

"You will not understand, not until you get her to tell you herself, for these are things I am not permitted to tell you." He said.

Damiano scowled, displeased with his Uncle.

"Damiano?" His Uncle said.

"Yes Uncle?" He replied.

"Just promise me you shall be kinder to her from now on." He said.

Damiano did not like promising this, nor did he enjoy the thought of keeping that promise. But regardless he gave a small bow, "I shall try."

"Good, now, would you like some tea? Or wine perhaps?" Ezio asked, but Damiano shook his head yet again, too disturbed and soured by their argument to stay.

"Perhaps another time Uncle, I must resume my training." He mumbled as he stood.

Ezio nodded, though he saddened. "Very well then, you may go."

* * *

Without his nephew's presence distracting him, Ezio was once again consumed by the dreaded silence that made his loneliness appear.

He truly held hope for the young man, that one day he might respect the young ex-courtesan, perhaps over time they might even become friends.

It was a very thin hope, but he still wished it. It would be best for both of them, but even so, that thought was albeit bizarre. Not a day past when the instructors didn't reported the abuse she suffered.

Now he watched from the wide windows of his chambers as the novices scaled the various walls of the great buildings, most likely out for a trial run.

His eyes were old and not as efficient as they used to be, but even so he could not pick out his tall statured nephew anywhere.

That was odd, ever since he began training he'd always been an eager student, and competitive at that. A day didn't pass without him leaving the others behind or claiming victory during a spar.

So it was very unlike him to skip training, but perhaps his arrogance had clouded so much to where he believed himself to not need any further training….

He truly loved his nephew with all his heart, but sometimes he was very difficult…And he couldn't help but love Elisa just as much, she was so much like his wife that it pained him.

She was beautiful and young, perhaps she was not as likely to smile or laugh as Sofia had been, but she did share her immense love of books and preferred a book over a rousing spar any day.

Ezio hated himself for it though, it wasn't fair to her. To be loved simply because she looked like his wife, here she was under the spell that Ezio truly loved her for what was inside, and not outside.

He did, truly he did, but he couldn't help that each time he gazed at her his only thoughts were that of his wife and of her once mesmerizing beauty.

Perhaps he kept her around solely for that reason; perhaps he really had grown softer or stretched out the truth. He was selfish he knew, instead of accepting her death, he instead held on to a young woman who resembled her, if only to pretend she had never left him.

Sofia's death had been sudden and horrifying, one day she was perfectly fine, the next she was coughing up blood and was too weak to move much.

Just when they were beginning to prepare to spend the rest of their lives happily together, she had left him. Just as his brothers, father, and first love had.

Was this the curse every Assassin was forced to bear? Would their loved ones always leave them?

He now thought of Altaïr, the Syrian Assassin of the 12tth Century. His life had been full of hardships just as his own had, seeming to be almost worse than his own at times.

He recalled what he had read within the Codex pages he'd gathered. It had revealed how Altaïr had been orphaned at the age of twelve, how he had been raised by his Master.

But it also foretold the suicide of a guilt ridden father that occurred right before his young eyes, how that man had been spared because Altaïr's own father had taken his place at the execution block.

It revealed how Altaïr was never to tell anyone of the man's suicide, even the man's son and Altaïr's newest roommate, Abbas, was not to know of this.

And it revealed how Altaïr had told him the unbearable truth, but the boy had retaliated with hatred and anger that clouded his life forever and fueled his reasoning to get revenge on Altaïr.

From that day on, the two roommates who had once been friends grew into a bitter hatred. And later on in life, Abbas accused him of murdering his own Master and had successfully turned his own brethren against him.

How hard had it been for Altaïr, who had seen his own wife bleed to death in his arms, who had his own lieutenant and children unrightfully murdered…

How had he gone on….without them? Even Ezio couldn't see that without delving into a deep depression.

Yes, he later decided, he was very selfish…..but he just wished that one day Elisa would forgive him.

* * *

Despite himself, Damiano did not go back to resume his training, instead he veered away and found himself returning to his room. Luckily his roommates were still training, which gave him the perfect opportunity to sort through his swimming mind.

He and that whore of an Assassin…friends? The idea was indeed laughable, and despite his usual serious demeanor he found himself overcome by laughter.

The possibility of friendship or even respecting each other as equals was about as likely as saying his Uncle had fought the Pope.

A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter isn't my best. But please take the time to review and tell me what you think I should include or how you like my OC's.

Also, in case you didn't catch it. When Altaïr was twelve his Father gave up his own life to save Abbas's Father, and the man was so guilt ridden he visited Altaïr one night and slit his own throat as he said how sorry he was for causing Altaïr to lose his father for him. After that Al Maulim forbid him to tell anyone, even Abbas, who became Altaïr's roommate.

But he did tell Abbas, after they had become the best of friends. And Abbas responded with hatred and broke all ties to Altaïr; he even attacked him and gave him his scar. And unless you haven't played Revelations, you should know Abbas was haunted by his hatred for Altaïr his entire life. He killed Malik, Maria, and his two sons before Altaïr killed him.

I know that wasn't included within the Codex pages, but it was featured in Oliver Bowden's book: 'Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade' which tells all about the life of Altaïr from childhood to death. I recommend you read it immediantly.

Also Puttana means 'whore' in Italian.


	4. Gratitude

Chapter 4-Gratitude

Elisa walked through the halls of Monterrigoni with ever growing suspicion. Not only had Damiano skipped training yesterday, but he was also no where to be found this morning. As overjoyed as she was on the prospect of his absence, strangely it seemed almost dull without him constantly predatoring on her.

It made her hair stand up on the back of her neck; and the rest of the day she found herself cautiously glancing around each and every corner, her eyes sweeping over everyone and everything and relaxing when she discovered he was not there either.

However, with each moment he was absent, there was always the overwhelming chance that he would appear at any moment. At this thought, her hands fumbled with her dagger nervously, as if she would be prepared to use it the moment she saw him. Of course, the thought was ridiculous, she could barely scratch at the straw filled dummies she trained on, let alone the most ruthless novice in all of Italy.

It was also strange to be in this position, for now she was the one who roamed freely looking for him, and he was the one hiding from her.

As if he had heard her thoughts, suddenly there he was, waltzing down the hallway with his usual gang of lesser novices in tow. The ex-courtesan gulped and tried desperately to cling to the shadows, cursing herself for believing her prayers had been answered and he had gone missing for good.

To her outright shock, even as they passed with a few snickers and pointed fingers, they did not stop, nor did they taunt her or call out to her as per usual. Not even Damiano, who was always in his rightful place at the center.

As he walked his stride was long and carried him swiftly, but even as the others gestured at her he didn't even blink. He just stared ahead and moved along, his expression that of the grand statues just outside, stern and set.

As she gaped he glanced at her with eyes that were cold and harsh, not surprising in the least, but this time he scowled and hurried onward. His hatred was normal, but no snide remark, not even a taunt?

Something was very, very wrong.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she watched their retreat, the flesh on her arms raising as if it were goose-flesh even though it was not cold in here. Ever since she had arrived here and began training all those years ago he had always, always resented her and had always, always made sure she knew it, whether it be with his words or actions. It was if tormenting her was his own personal game, and she always lost.

Had he somehow matured overnight? Had he accepted the fact that she was a permanent resident here? It seemed ridiculously unlikely even to think it. Though there had to be some sort of motive for his lack of abuse. And that in itself, was very, very unlike him.

Truly she wasn't entirely sure that these people hated her, but she couldn't necessarily remember anyone being ridiculously kind to her either, save for Ezio. To describe the absolute astonishment of their reactions when she first arrived was near impossible. Each face had a mix of pure horror, shock, astonishment, and even resentment. Because there, at their beloved Master Assassin's side, was a courtesan.

People stared. Her background as a courtesan made her accustomed to people staring at her, but most stares she received then were full of a drunken lust, like people were trying to soak in every detail of her body with their eyes alone. However, she was not prepared for the stares of hostility and confusion she received from the Brotherhood members, it was unnerving.

Even as she quickly locked all tokens of her courtesan past away and exchanged her revealing clothes and fine jewelry for the plain white and bulky attire of the Assassins, the stares continued. Even as she kept her hood well drawn over her face, blocking her near perfect features from sight, they still stared. Novices, Assassins, even the Master Assassins stared.

When her training began the other Novices mocked her constantly and although the instructors did try to maintain it at first, they quickly gave up and simply ignored it. Leaving her to face the brutality that was the other assassins on her own.

In the beginning they discovered her strongest points was her ability to blend into a crowd and emerge unseen as well as the stealth at which she pick-pocketed others, as was taught by the courtesans. Even such tasks such as eavesdropping undetected seemed to come natural to her.

However, her courtesan background did very little to aid her when it came to climbing, or running, or really anything that required physical strengths. In the beginning, she was always in the back, and always the last to finish. As the days grew, her muscles burned more and more, but she also began to adjust to it, and soon she was improving.

Even now she was not the fastest, nor the strongest, but she was not the weakest. Granted the ones weaker than her were at the age of eight and had just began their training, still, it was something.

As they progressed her body adapted and soon she was prepared for weapon training. That thought had terrified her completely, it was one thing to use your surroundings to an advantage when facing an enemy, but it was a entirely different thing to actually use a weapon against someone else.

At first, her weaponry was very weak. Her fingers fumbled with the weapons and her grip was weak, her stance and approach was clumsy, even on the straw filled dummies they practiced on. However as the days went by she grew more confident. Though she still resented the thought of actually plunging a blade into the body of another, she held no qualms throwing a knife or two at a target.

That was just it, a target. When it came to sparring she was entirely hopeless. She may have been a statue for all the good it did. At first she would be calm, but then as she and her opponent stared, each analyzing the other, she began to fidget and sweat uncomfortably under the intensifying pressure and intimidating gaze of her opponent.

Anything afterwards was a complete disaster, at the first movement her opponent made the absolute terror would set in as she realized for the first time this was real, and that they were really trying to hurt her. The panic set in and she stood frozen, only the months of training allowed her to dodge and sidestep away from it. Albeit without her usually grace her clumsy movements were predictable and she often stumbled upon herself.

However, dodging could not save her forever, try as she might her body would soon tire, and the others were much better than her at this. Luckily the swords had been wooden, so it did not hurt nearly as much, but sure enough, with each strike she screeched and a bruise formed until eventually the Instructor was forced to break it up.

And the whispers….Oh the whispers were torturous. For every room she walked into she could hear it, people whispering her name, attempting to be discreet lest they anger her. Even if they knew she was not to be feared, they did fear angering Ezio.

Many things were whispered, many consisting of how awful she had been in training, others of rumors of who she was sleeping with, and many more about her relationship with Ezio.

It truly disgusted her, she could understand if they assumed such things of an ex-courtesan, but why Ezio? He was a kind and wise man, a true leader, a hero in many ways.

So why would they spread such horrid rumors? To spite him? To anger him? And to what reason, that he had brought her here? To rescue her from the awful life she had lived before?

Was she so unfortunate? Would nothing but bad things be accomplished in her presence?

And so she sat at her bunk, drawing the hood tightly over her head as she laid down. Would Ezio be better off if she just left? Surely she had learned well enough to live on her own by now.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the door opening and the giggling voices of her roommates. Elisa rolled her eyes as they saw her there and all sounds immediately stopped. Turning away, the trio left just as abruptly, leaving silence once again, though her thoughts refused to come back to her.

With a groan she rose from her position, feeling as though a nice walk would clear her clouded mind. As she once again drew the hood around her face she pushed the doors open once more and stepped out into the hallway, glancing on either side of her to ensure she would not be interrupted by passing people.

She had taken about five steps when a hand clamped onto her shoulder with a not so friendly amount of pressure. Cursing herself she fumbled for her dagger, but was rendered helpless when her attackers other hand clasped her own.

Before she could scream or call for help she was stopped by the sound of her attacker speaking into her ear.

"Listen _puttana_..." He hissed, his hot breath on her neck.

She bit her lip, _Damiano_, of all people, why did it have to be him? She would rather be meeting with some drunken thug than him.

"Don't think I'm being nice because I want to, because you and I both know _I don't_."

"Then why?" She spoke, her voice hoarse and shaking.

"Why do you think? You're damn lucky my Uncle is so fond of you."

"He put you up to this?!" She hissed back, but she already knew the answer. Of course Ezio had asked it of him. After all, that was not the first time she had ran to him in tears, and it certaintly would not be the last.

She growled, Ezio should not have to protect her constantly like this. She understood fully that a ex-courtesan would always be a courtesan in the eyes of the others here at Monterrigoni. She had prepared herself for all the abuse and bullying that would befall her long before she had arrived.

Of course Ezio knew this as well, and had accepted it with hopes they would soon accept and invite her into the Brotherhood with open arms, a foolish hope he knew.

Ezio was only trying to protect her once more...His aged body could not allow him to endure accompanying her everywhere nor putting a stop to any assaults that befell her, therefore he had attempted to weaken said assaults at its heart.

Damiano.

With renewed anger Elisa roughly yanked her body away from his, riping her arms from his much stronger grasp as she did so.

"You don't want to add anything else, _puttana_?" He taunted.

His words angered her, and her fists clenched, but she knew it would be foolish to attack. She could not best anyone in fighting, let alone the renowned champion Damiano. Unclenching her fists, she kept her head low as she spoke in a near whisper.

"For whatever it's worth, thank you."

He froze, he was not expecting a reply, let alone gratitude at his actions. Of course, he did hear the spike of venom in her voice but normally the ex-courtesan would've simply walked away, no doubt to his Uncle's quarters, without so much as a glance in his direction.

"But tell Ezio I don't need him to protect me like this." She added in a louder voice before she swiftly turned and began to walk in the opposite direction she had been moving prior to this, leaving Damiano confused and unsure.

...

In a way her outright gratitude for something he did not even wish was the most vexing of all.

Damiano had prepared himself for many reactions to his little chat with her. And most all of them left him smug and victorious. He had expected fear, had expected sorrow, even tears if he pushed her hard enough.

That is what was so entertaining about his tormenting perhaps. That she was still able to surprise her even now. When he least expected it. And indeed how unexpecting he had been.

He had her trapped and writhing, a true cause for weakness in any human as they were finally caught by their predator. He had expected her to whimper and whine, even beg for release. For this was truly an inevitable struggle on her part, with him holding control in his possession.

No, he had not expected her to twist away from him, granted he possessed the strength to hold her in place if he so chose. He had not expected her to turn towards him determinedly. And he had most certaintly not expected that she thank him for his forced kindness.

Perhaps he expected cursing, or threats, or pleads...But gratitude and thanks was never even an option, not for a scrawny little ex-courtesan.

However the thought made him smile slightly as he returned to his own quarters, his bunkmates waiting for his return.

Perhaps she was not so hopeless as he had first believed.

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was not that great. Granted I tried many, many times to fix it with countless revisions and rewording things. Please please tell me if you like it at all, and trust me, Ezio and Claudia will make more appearances in the future, this chapter was really to tell of how Elisa was making it here in the Brotherhood...So sorry about my absence from FFN lately as well, my schoolwork nearly killed me the last few months, but thankfully summer is here and I will hopefully be able to return more frequently. And thanks for the continued support of my commentors, I had begun to think I wass being ignored and that was discouraging me from continuing.


End file.
